


Give Me A Ring

by allpowerfullou



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allpowerfullou/pseuds/allpowerfullou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk lost a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Ring

The way Minhyuk moved his hips should be illegal, Jaehyo thought as Minhyuk rolled his hips against the younger’s, whining as he did so. There was something about the desperate, pleading look in his eye that made Jaehyo want to cross his arms behind his head and let Minhyuk do all the work, to let him fuck himself on Jaehyo’s dick, as he shamelessly bounced and moaned. But at the same time he wanted to just flip Minhyuk over and slam into him so hard that they both finished within a matter of minutes, leaving them cum stained and exhausted from the sheer exertion of energy.

“Jae, please,” Minhyuk begged, grinding down again on Jaehyo’s lap and causing the other to gasp.

Jaehyo clutched Minhyuk’s persistent hips in an attempt to stop his minstrels, looking him dead in the eye, his breathing just a little bit harder than it was five minutes ago.

“Minhyuk, calm the fuck down,” he murmured, leaning close enough to his ear that his lips grazed the skin, making the man quiver in his arms.

“I can’t, Minhyuk gasped, trying to push against Jaehyo’s tightening grip, “Please, take it off or touch me or something, please.” Minhyuk’s body fell limp against Jaehyo, practically melting into the younger, now laughing, man.

“Baby,” Jaehyo soothed, moving a hand to let his long fingers stroke down Minhyuk’s spine, feeling the skin begin to prickle beneath his calculated touch, “I don’t think you’re ready yet.”

Minhyuk let out a soft sob as his heart dropped to his stomach, and his boner twitched in protest. His head rested on Jaehyo’s shoulder, hips moving in small minute twitches as his dick rubbed between the two stomachs it was squeezed between. The desperate man was tightly clutching Jaehyo’s black sweater, his knuckles white as he groaned something into the material.

“What was that?” he hummed, his fingers trailing dangerously low on Minhyuk’s exposed back, low enough to just graze the cleft of the perfectly toned ass.

Instinctively, Minhyuk attempted to push his ass back into Jaehyo’s hand, hoping he’d finally quit with the goddamn teasing and fuck him.

“Iwantyouinsideme,” his eyes darted away from Jaehyo’s teasing ones, shame crawling across his face.

“You want me where? Please speak up, I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Jaehyo responded casually, his other hand moving from Minhyuk’s waist and walking his fingers across his soft stomach to his extremely hard cock. He hummed, taking a finger and placing it on the thin band that was tightly wrapped around his thick cock, noticing the way the veins stuck out more than usual.

Minhyuk inhaled sharply at the brief contact, and his hips swung forward. When Jaehyo caught him, letting his thin fingers hang loosely around the other’s cock, the older boy practically screamed at the sudden warmth surrounding him.

“Ahn Jaehyo, I want you inside of me right fucking now, please please please,” his gasp filled the room before he went dead silent.

Jaehyo’s smile turned into a filthy smirk as he looked at the man straddling him. A deep red was traveling down his neck and chest, sweat building at his brow.

Taking his hand that was perched at the small of Minhyuk’s back, he slowly began to trace down the crack of Minhyuk’s pale, white ass, all the way down to the small, black hook that stuck out lewdly. Jaehyo hummed, looping his finger in the loop and gave it a small tug, his stomach lurching at the way Minhyuk’s back arched and the softest groan came from his parted lips.

“Jaehyo, please,” his voice was soft and needy as he tried to push his ass back but buck his hips forward in Jaehyo’s fist.

“Oh, baby,” he cooed, gently pushing the beads further into him, his dick getting harder at the soft whimpers, “I just want to make sure you’ve learned your lesson. You really should never make bets, you never win.”

Minhyuk fisted his sweater even tighter, letting his face fall against the solid shoulder again as he pushed his ass back even further. Jaehyo was steadily working up a content, lazy pace of pulling the beads out and forcefully shoving them back in. His cock was throbbing, still being stuck in his tight pants, at the way Minhyuk was mewling and biting his shoulder.

“I have. I really have, please, now goddammit Jaehyo, I just need you in me, I want you to fill me up and fuck me open,” his words were vulgar and desperate, knowing the fastest way to Jaehyo’s dick was a filthy, explicit mouth.

“Oh, you’re just sweet talking me,” the tug on the beads became more aggressive as he tugged them out further before shoving them back in.

The groans emitting from Minhyuk were a good enough sign that he was nearing his first orgasm, and a smile pulled at Jaehyo’s lips. He picked up his pace while tightening his hand around the neglected cock that was horribly dry and red. His sharp tugs began to match the pace as his other hand, alternating the two.

With a violent soon pained groan, Minhyuk’s body went rigid as he panted.

“Jaehyo, god fucking dammit, I just want to-,” his words were cut off by Jaehyo’s lips, quickly slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth as he attempted to hide his own moan.

As Minhyuk’s first orgasm ended, he fell limp against the younger man, silently sobbing.

“Now, will you take it off?” he begged, face buried in Jaehyo’s chest, leaving a wet spot from his sobs.

“Not yet,” he retorted sharply, pushing Minhyuk to the side so he could stand up.

“Where the fuck are you going?”

“Well, I can’t fuck you with pants on,” in all of his years of life, Minhyuk had never seen anyone take their pants off so damn quickly.

Within seconds, Jaehyo was pushing his knees apart and crawling between them, sealing his mouth in another deep kiss. It took him a minute to register how hard Jaehyo was, how his cock curled up towards his stomach and glistened with precum.

Minhyuk pushed his hips up, rolling them softly against Jaehyo’s and the younger growled, hips meeting Minhyuk’s sharply, making them both hiss.

“Come on, Jaehyo, hurry the fuck up,” Minhyuk begged, spreading his legs a little further open.

Jaehyo placed a chaste kiss on Minhyuk’s lips, reaching his hand down to hook his finger through the loop and gave one strong tug, pulling the beads free from Minhyuk’s tight ass.

“Fuck, Minhyuk,” he breathed as his eyes scanned over the exposed, stretched area, feeling his dick throb at the sight.

Within seconds, Minhyuk heard a gruff moan before Jaehyo shoved into him, not even bothering with lube or preparation. He gasped at Jaehyo’s rapid pace, filling him up before jerking back out in shallow movements. Momentarily, he wondered if this whole thing got Jaehyo off more than it did him, but the thought was lost as the younger grabbed Minhyuk’s leg and positioned it in his arm, hooked right behind the knee.

The jolt of pleasure that rang through his body at the new angle made his vision fuzz out for a second. There was absolutely no control or planning to Jaehyo’s erratic thrusts. It was as if he had one goal and that was getting off.

Jaehyo was never embarrassed by the sounds he made, which made Minhyuk appreciate him in a whole new way. The man moaned and grunted as if this was going to be the last time anything touched his dick, and it made Minhyuk just want to record him so he could keep the sounds fresh in his brain forever.

Minhyuk had struggled through two more dry orgasms before Jaehyo finished. He contorted and rolled, attempting anything to just have the same euphoric release as his boyfriend, but the ring was still secure around his swollen cock. He shut his eyes, listening to Jaehyo’s pants, and hoping that he would be freed from his restraint.

As if his mind was being read, Jaehyo kissed him on the lips before sliding down his body, kissing and biting the soft skin. The moment Minhyuk felt the hot breath on his cock, his hips twitched up and desperate whimpers formed in his mouth.

“Please take it off, please,” he was lightheaded and nauseated.

Jaehyo obliged silently, licking up Minhyuk's cock before taking the swollen member into his mouth. His hands came to rest on the other's hips, rubbing soothing circles to soothe the crying man. Tears streamed from the older man's eyes, the desperate need for an orgasm becoming too much especially with Jaehyo's warm tongue and mouth loosening the rings tight grip.

Minhyuk threaded his fingers through the black hair and began pulling as he felt the cock ring dislocate.

"Fuck, fuck fuck, Jaehyo, baby, fuck," and then he was gone, lost in the wave of his orgasm.

Jaehyo took it like a champ, in his defense. As Minhyuk blacked out, he hummed around the cock, milking out all of his boyfriend's orgasm and swallowing without hesitating.

When Minhyuk woke up, he wasn't really too surprised to find himself handcuffed to the bed, the shower water running in the distance.

"Ahn Jaehyo, let me out of this right fucking now, or, I swear to god, I won't put out for like a week!"

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for Nathan and originally posted to my lj. (I just feel obligated to say that so people don't think I'm reposting my shitty fanfiction)


End file.
